Warner Bros. Animation
Warner Bros. Television Division 1960–1962 Wbtv1960.jpg 9e7497cfb87488ad38cf875f39fbcd52.png|Color version Warner Bros. Animation 1960.jpg wbanimation1960.jpg A4fabf08971ec4e39f857f9a2b9c7972.png|Color version 1964–1967 2a9524e132612fbc3767ce0c762ea8b7.png|''The Porky Pig Show'' closing (1964-1967) 7b26a2a6919d5014a8daad06cc9a06a3.png|''The Road Runner Show'' closing (1966-1973) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 18831132a588fdad8dc2415b6ec42e97.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1968) B42e46220eed7d14f8ef290b97348a25.png|Logo with Bugs Bunny and Road Runner. W7ShieldWithBBLetters.PNG|An Extremely rare version with the "BB" Letters. C6NqDnNg0tYVTrLeW1B9Wg18174.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1969 reissue) W7SevenArts.PNG| Warner Bros. Television 1972–1984 BUGSBUNNY.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) WARNER.jpg|''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (1976) DAFFYBLACKANDWHITE.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1978) Bugs Bunny's Valentine WBTV 1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' (1979) wbanimation1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' (1979) 21d1c6059f0b9a44c0c231af34a3208e.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special'' (1980) wbanimation1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) 1984–1986 wbanimation1984.jpg ROADRUNNERBUGSBUNNY.jpg 1986–1990 WARNEREER.jpg Warner Bros. Animation (first era) 1990–1992 Starting with this logo, Warner Bros. Television would be renamed to Warner Bros. Animation (Inc.), due to possible confusion with the actual Warner Bros. Television. It also was used in tandem with the two logos below until 1992. 1990–1992 1990–1995 1990–1992 GQEp87rF6pSs2Hj5E1R2qA101031.jpg|Seen on Happy Birthday, Bugs: 50 Looney Years and Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes. SHELD.jpg Wbanimation1992a.jpg WBLogoTurnsIntoASearchBlimp.png|Used in Batman: the Animated Series. Looney Tunes studio card 27.jpg|''Box Office Bunny'' (1990, A) Looney Tunes studio card 28.jpg|''Box Office Bunny'' (1990, B) Looney Tunes studio card 29.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1991) warner-bros-animation-unit.jpg|''Blooper Bunny'' (1991/1997) 1992–1995 Comparison_contrast of broadcast and DVD prints of Animaniacs Episode 4 closing.mp4_snapshot_00.11_2015.05.03_11.57.48.png Warner Bros. Television Animation 1995-2003 Starting with this logo, WBA logos are subject to modifications by WBTA. See Warner Bros. Television Animation Warner Bros. Animation (second era) 2003–2009 2003–2008 Wbanimation2003.jpg Warner_Bros_Animation_2003.png IATSEWHATNEWSCOOBYDOO.png|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' closing (TV, 2003-2006) IATSETEENTITANS.png|''Teen Titans'' closing (TV, 2003-2006) IATSEDUCKDODGERS.png|''Duck Dodgers'' closing (TV, 2003-2005) IATSEJusticeLeague2.png|''Justice League Unlimited'' closing (TV, 2004-2006) DaffyForPresidentVariant.PNG|''Daffy Duck for president'' closing (DVD, 2004) JohnnyTestVariant.PNG|''Johnny Test'' closing (TV, 2005-2006, Season 1) Loonatics Unleashed 2005 ending.png|''Loonatics Unleashed'' (TV, 2005) Loonatics Unleashed ending 2006.png|''Loonatics Unleashed'' closing (TV, 2006-2007) TomandJerryTales ending.png|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' closing (TV, 2006-2008) 2005, 2007 2005–2009 Warner_Bros_Animation_2007.png|Widescreen version pzVXaRhHq5KbzcQ-GCOB-Q263184.jpg|''Tom and Jerry: The Karate Guard'' (2005) 2007-2009_4.png|Widescreen HD Version 2008–2015 10 looney tunes.jpg|Opening logo with Bugs. Warner_Bros_Animation_2008.png 4 wb.png|In HD. Warner_Bros._Animation_2011.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' closing (2011-2013) Warner Bros. Animation 2010.jpg|''Scooby Doo! Camp Scare'' (2010) Warner Bros Animation.png|''Superman Unbound'' (2013) WarnerBrosAnimationBatmanTheBraveAndTheBold.PNG|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' closing (TV, 2008-2011) vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h58m17s365.png|''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014) 2010–2013 (MAD version) x4TsR1BE9tTGwZrULzPQxg119609.png|''MAD'' closing (TV, 2010-2013) dlg80ATDbmvoMgjhfOpTAQ19628.jpg|''MAD'' closing (TV, 2011) 2010–present warnerCGshield.jpg|''Coyote Falls, Fur of Flying, Rabid Rider, Pain in the Flash'' (2010-2015) Looney Tunes studio card 36.jpg|''I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat'' (2011) Looney Tunes studio card 37.jpg|''Daffy's Rhapsody'' (2012) Warner_Bros._Animation_Presents_2011.png|This logo appears as part of the opening to The Looney Tunes Show from 2011-2014. Tom-jerry-robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' (2012) vlcsnap-2015-02-24-13h42m20s200.png|''Beware the Batman'' closing (TV, 2013-2014) Warner_Bros._Animation_(2014).png|''Prototype Logo'' (2014-2015) WarnerBrosAnimationTeenTitansGo.PNG|''Teen Titans Go!'' closing (TV, 2013-present) WarnerBrosAnimationLooneyTunesRabbitsRun.PNG|Official Logo (2015-present) Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-23h52m54s806.png|''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown'' (2015) Warner_Bros._Cartoons_2014.svg|Alternate logo without the word "Animation". Vlcsnap-2016-05-06-15h24m48s202.png|Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) (Cartoon Network print version with TV-PG rating bug) Teenytitans.jpg|Teeny Titans (2016) Opening credit gallery Scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-419.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' (2014) Note WBA is a solo production studio, and has never distributed its own shows. See also *Warner Bros. Classic Animation *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment *Warner Bros. Television Animation *Warner Animation Group External links *Warner Bros. *Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Time Warner Category:Animation studios Category:Jack Warner Category:Burbank Category:California Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera